Technical Field
The present invention relates to a module substrate, and particularly relates to a module substrate including a magnetic core and a coil wound around the magnetic core.
Background Art
The growth of information communication industries has led to more diverse demands with respect to electronic devices. For example, components are being mounted on main substrates at higher densities, the main substrates themselves are being made smaller and thinner, functional blocks are being modularized, and so on in order to realize devices provided with a variety of additional functions.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a power module including a circuit substrate and an inductor. The circuit substrate has a counter surface on which electronic components such as switching transistors, a power control IC, capacitors, and the like are mounted. Meanwhile, the inductor includes a magnetic core formed from a soft magnetic metal powder having a flat-like shape and a binder made of an insulating resin, and a metal coil having a high thermal conductivity, and is disposed facing the counter surface of the circuit substrate.